1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying straps, particularly to carrying straps having a suspension lug and a locking element.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent 3,027,818 discloses a carrying strap securing means for detachably fastening a carrying belt having a loop at the end, such as the carrying belt on a camera. The securing means has a locking slide surrounding the carrying belt and a carrier which is made of metal. The carrier has two S-shaped carrying portions turned toward each other with outwardly facing lower sections. The lower sections extend as a base for supporting the loop in a straight transverse line with respect to the longitudinal axis of the strap. The lower sections are connected to an arcuate lug portion. The loop of the carrying strap encloses the base and the arcuate lug part protruding out of the loop. The S-shaped carrying portions lie in a plane and are contained completely in the loop.
The locking slide, which encloses the carrying strap loop for locking, covers the S-shaped carrying portions. The sliding movement is limited by butting against the base. The locking slide has on its inner narrow side a depression or similarly acting cams, into which the outwardly directed, resilient lower sections of the S-shaped carrying portions can engage. The resulting securing of the locking slide can be released relatively easily, which can result in the locking slide sliding back unintentionally on the loop and exposing the carrier. In this situation, the loop can slip out of the exposed carrying portions of the carrier which can result in the suspended object falling out. After the removal of the suspension lug, the locking slide can also run unhindered over the loop and be lost.